


Elevators

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Power Outage, Trapped In Elevator, elevator stopped, idk what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: The elevator stopped.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote this in the middle of the night idk whats going on. Thanks to @TheSinicanEmpire for beta-ing for me.  
> Honestly I don't feel too confident about this one but I refuse to disapoint by not posting.

Logan shuffled the strap of his bag as he moved back to make room for the strangers flooding on. It wasn't a particularly large elevator, and there were far too many people. 

“Er, sorry.” Muttered the younger man next to him, brushing against Logan's shoulder. “It’s a little crowded in here.” 

Logan stayed silent, zoned out. While he enjoyed his work, it was quite enjoyable to finally get a break, especially with all the overtime he’d been working on. 

They hit a new floor, and a collection of workers poured out. Only five remained on the elevator. The doors shut, the elevator was moving,- And then it stopped.

General looks of confusion flitted across the passengers faces, one almost reminiscent of guilt.

The lights flickered, and went out. 

“Ahh!”

“Calm down, dude, it’s not even that dark.” The young man next to Logan scoffed. 

“That wasn't me! I’m not afraid of the dark like some child!” The one who’d screamed defended himself fiercely. 

“Anyways, why did the elevator stop?”

One of Logan's coworkers sighed. “Hmm, not like the power is obviously out. There totally  _ haven't  _ been rough winds all day, with a ninety-seven percent chance of heavy rain, and high chances of a power outage occurring.”

Everyone in the elevator stared at him curiously. 

“What? Not like I work here, and report the news.” He said sarcastically. “No sirree, not a chance.” He muttered.

Logan cleared his throat. “Declan is probably right. There are backup generators, but if they were knocked out, you can expect to be here for a few hours.”

“And how do you know me?” 

“Our desks are nearby. You have a nameplate, though only your first name is on it.. I make an effort to recognize my coworkers, however, I don’t recognize any of you.”

“I work in graphic design. Nobody knows me, ‘cept for Dee.” The person next to Logan offered, giving Declan finger guns.

“And the rest of you?”

“I’m just here for an interview.” The man who’d screamed popped up in the conversation, running his fingers through his reddish hair. “My names Roman, and what about you, tall, dark, and handsome?”

“L-

“Remy.” An unfamiliar voice said. “You said tall dark and handsome, thats me. If I was taller. And didn’t have my hair dyed. Still, handsome. They/Them.” They took a slurp of their drink.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Well, I can’t argue that point. Do you work here, or what?”

“Nah,” They replied lazily. “Came to grab my husband Emile, and ran back up to grab his phone. Now I’m stuck with you, can’t text him, and we’ll miss our dinner reservation. How’s your day going?”

“Fantastic.” The person next to Logan smirked. “Even worse than yours, if you think that’s possible.” 

“Oh?”

“If you’re expecting a story, stop.” 

Remy grinned and held out a fist. 

The person returned it. “Virgil. They/Them, too.”

After that, the group sat in awkward silence in the dark elevator.

Declan was the first to pull out his phone. “Shit! All the networks are out.”

Remy pulled out their phone. “Who did you need to call? I have data, unlike snake man.”

Declan nearly hissed, quickly stopping himself. “What on earth makes me a snake?

“The- Is that vitiligo?” When they received a nod, they continued talking. “Looks like scales. Therefore, snake man. Simple logic, babes.”

“That looks very pretty, you know.” Roman tried.

“You look like a pain in the ass.”

“It’s alright, you can compliment me.”

“You have wonderful eyes.”

“Oh, and I hate your pants,-”

Roman interrupted, dumbfounded. “What? Aren’t we doing compliments?”

“-Why don’t you take them off?”

“U- er,” Roman sputtered. “That’s a little forward for someone who’s supposed to be married, isn’t it?” 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Who says I can’t still flirt?”

“Averages of human behaviour offer up faithfulness as an important part of marriage, though some say that everything is open till there is a child in play.” Logan offered, trying to keep the amusing conversation going. 

“Aww. Guess I can’t flirt anymore. Or what? How does that work?”

Logan frowned. “How does what work?”

“That faithfulness thing, or whatever. Does the kid in question have to exist yet?”

“Well, most people would say that there;s no buts about faithfulness as soon as a pregnancy is in play.”

Remy sighed. “Was hoping I had around eight months of flirting left. Just to make it clear, I can’t flirt with people meaninglessly, even though Emile doesn’t care?”

“Well, it comes into play when the end goal is to achieve something or there. If it’s merely an activity, that wouldn’t count as cheating. Though, most people would find it rude to flirt while you have an expecting partner.”

“So,  _ I’m _ still allowed to flirt, but my husband can’t, even though it’s not his thing.”

Logan sighed. “What if we just ignored the topic of flirting. We should be out of here soon.”

And they were. Logan hung around long enough to see Roman try and succeed to get both Virgil and Declan’s numbers, and Declan disappear somewhere with Virgil.

He was there long enough to see Remy holding hands and talking to a pink haired man, whose face was etched with concern.

And then,  _ finally _ , Logan got home, removed his prosthetic, and thought over the odd and strangely friendly experience he'd just been through. Checking his phone, he saw five friend requests, which he accepted, sparking what would grow to be five strong friendships.

**Author's Note:**

> Decent? Comments or kudos would rock, old sports!


End file.
